


Capoter

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Monday Night Raw 8/27/18, Talking to Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Sami sits up, doing his best not to worry about Kevin.Some things are easier said than done.





	Capoter

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Spoilers for Monday Night Raw! 
> 
> As always, I welcome your comments and feedback!

_Capoter_  
verb  
Lit. to overturn or derail; can be used in a positive way to express delight or ecstasy; can also be used in negative contexts to imply feeling overwhelmed and/or at a loss. 

"You're _sure_ you haven't heard from him?" Despite his best efforts to keep it together, Sami heard his voice begin to tremble. He knew he couldn't hold off the panic much longer. 

"Sami, nothing. Haven't heard from him since he walked out. I _promise_ if I hear from him, you're the first person I'll call." Finn coughed as the background noise of the airport threatened to overtake his quiet voice. 

Sami exhaled, willing his nervous energy to ease. He tried to convince himself of all the positive things he needed to remember. Kevin was _fine_. All he needed was time to think. He needed the space to clear his head. He would come back when he was ready. 

He knew Kevin wasn't happy with the state of his career. His evident disgust only grew worse as he traveled alone, leaving an injured Sami with their kitten in their shared apartment. 

"I'm _sure_ he's fine. Sami- _really_ hate to do this but I need to go. My flight's boarding." 

"Oh, that's fine. Safe travels to Japan!" 

"London! Bye, Sami." 

The call ended. 

Despite his efforts, he _still_ worried about Kevin. No matter how upset he got, Kevin hadn't ever just vanished. This didn't feel like him in the slightest. 

The kitten appeared out of nowhere, pawing at his leg for attention. Sami reached down, pulling the cat into his lap. The black and tan ball of fluff provided a momentary distraction. 

"Hope your dad calls me soon." Sami watched as the kitten climbed his shirt and settled against his less-broken shoulder. "I _know_ he's a big boy but..." 

The kitten let out a soft meow. He began to purr as Sami rubbed his soft fur against his cheek. 

After a second, the kitten jumped off and scurried into the bedroom. 

Picking up the phone, Sami called Kevin for what must have been the fifteenth time that night. 

It rang once and then, went to voicemail. 

_You know me. Leave a message and I will TRY to get back to you._

"Kev, it's me- you know- YOUR BOYFRIEND? Really beginning to worry. Call me back!" 

Sami stood, starting to pace. He _could_ take one of his emergency Xanax. The psychiatrict suggested he use them in moments like this but then again, those pills knocked him out. What if Kevin came back and he missed him because he was asleep? Or- what if the phone rang and it was Kevin and Sami slept through the call? 

No, he couldn't take his Xanax- no matter how bad he needed to calm down. 

Instead, Sami paced, avoiding the kitten weaving around his feet. 

They'd been on and off for the last 15 years. With their tumultous history, most would have abandoned the thought of having a meaningful relationship. 

Sami and Kevin made it work. Really- they were destined to do this forever. 

"Come on, Kev," Sami urged, staring down at his phone. Still, there was no sign of Kevin. 

Suddenly, a sound caught Sami off guard. He paused, cocking his head. That sound...what was it? 

A key- it was the sound of a key in the door. 

Sami rushed towards the door. He didn't want to come off as overbearing but he really had worried. All he needed was to know Kevin was safe. He didn't care where he'd been or what he'd done- he just needed to know Kevin was safe. 

Kevin walked in, pulling his black suitcase behind him. His eyes widened at the sight of Sami. He blinked, gazing from the wall clock to Sami and back. "It's 3 in the morning- what...?" 

Sami cut him off, shouting in a stream of French. He knew he should be respectful of the neighbors and remember it was 3 in the morning but he also didn't care. 

Kevin _needed_ to understand how angry he was. 

After a few minute of yelling, he pulled back. Kevin gave him a sheepish look. 

"Feel better?" Kevin asked, slipping his shoes off and tucking his suitcase into a corner. 

"I thought you were _dead_." Sami gritted his teeth, staring up towards the ceiling. Kevin reached out, resting his hand on Sami's shoulder. 

"I needed a chance to clear my head." Kevin crossed the room, settling onto the couch. His eyes were red as though he'd been crying. 

"Your son missed you," Sami quipped, watching the kitten run out of the bedroiom and settle onto Kevin's lap. 

"Sorry I worried you," Kevin mumbled, gazing up to Sami. 

"Kev, you're fine." Sami sat beside Kevin. He rested his hand on Kevin's thigh. Wincing, he noticed how tense Kevin was. 

" _Everything_ got to me." Kevin rested his head in his hands. "Try, try, try and _still_ fail." He cleared his throat. "I am the laughing stock of the universe." 

Sami shifted, moving his hand to Kevin's shoulder. He _hated_ seeing his partner look so sad. This wasn't his Kev. 

"Are you okay?" Sami muttered. It took a second for him to awkwardly embrace Kevin. His range of motion still sucked. 

"You're going to hurt yourself." Kevin shifted around, pulling Sami into his arms. "I'll be _fine_." 

Kevin pulled him even closer. Sami twisted to rest his head on Kevin's shoulder. After a second, he couldn't resist laughing at their contorted bodies. 

"Pretzels?" Kevin let out a soft laugh, seeming to read Sami's mind. "Also, we scared our cat." He pressed a kiss to Sami's cheek. 

"Glad you're alive." Sami shook his head, burying his nose in Kevin's neck. "Think you'll be back?" 

"Don't I always?" Kevin retorted, giving Sami an incredulous look. 

"True." He snuggled closer to Kevin. 

"I'll be fine," Kevin said, nodding defiantly. "Believe that." 

Sami did. 

For _whatever_ reason, Kevin always seemed to come back, smelling like roses. 

Sami didn't get it but that was okay. 

Either way, the thought calmed him. 

-fin-


End file.
